


On Mazer's Vanishing

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [19]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Coma, Gen, Letters, Some shit about different realms and planes, weird magic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Clear Sky gives Taylor what information he has on the disappearance of Mazer.Sky begins his journey as the last Ianitee in the realm.





	On Mazer's Vanishing

Mazer is not dead. As I’d said before, death and eternal sleep are two very different things. He has merely taken a dive into a strange state that’s actually rather hard to find in the history books. It’s a rare phenomenon, the only cases that were recorded occurred in Ianitees. There’s about four of those cases written about, and if I’m not wrong three of them came out of that state.

 

He’s not physically here with us now, but he is asleep and resting and probably happy.

It is a state of a goddess’s pity, a supposedly blessing but a very confusing, conflicted one to those who do not fall into the sleep. It is given to true, tired, hard-working Ianitees.

 

I bet you’re wondering why I didn’t get that, if that’s really the case.

That’s because I’m a fighter. I didn’t want to be one, I don’t want to be one. But peaceful Ianitees can only do so much, you know? When my work is done, I’ll stop fighting, look back on stuff. But I don’t think I’ll ever fall into the sleep Mazer’s in.

 

I don’t know where he is, and I’ve been to a lot of realms, even those where spirits rest and incorporeal beings walk. 

 

If there’s anything I know, it’s that he’s sleeping in whatever realm your Ianite is calling home. Not the prime material, no, he’d manifest in some form here if he was, but he’s in some incorporeal state in another world altogether.

 

-CSH


End file.
